The Day Before
by MinaTakahashii
Summary: It's the day before the Apocalypse. Will everyone say what they need to say before time runs out? Major pairings, list inside. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. -sob-**

A/N: So… Another multichapter fic. I'm getting in way over my head! Oh well. I love writing, so it shouldn't be that big of a problem. So there is a total of four different pairings. There is no yaoi. There should be a pairing for everyone in this, and I hope you enjoy it! Each chapter represents an hour.

So here are the pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaTema. If there is a pairing you really wanted me to include, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Please review!

Opening:

_There are 24 hours left of Earth. After those 24 hours, the world will be no more. The Apocalypse is here._

Sasuke and Sakura:

Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha, thinking the same thing as everyone else. _The world is ending._ His main focus in life was to kill Itachi, but recently that focus had changed. It had changed to a certain pink haired kunoichi. And now, before any of his life goals would be accomplished, the world was ending.

He sighed and stared at the lake he was now standing at the edge of. The water seemed so calm, even though it would perish in less than a day. The young Uchiha sat down and took his shoes off, placing his bare feet in the slightly warm water. He had hoped that some of the calmness that belonged to the water would seep into him and he would be able to think clearly.

But a single voice broke any chance of that.

"Sasuke?" A sweet, innocent voice asked from behind him.

Sasuke didn't move. He couldn't move. His mind was more jumbled than before. Sasuke was able to whisper out a single word before his thoughts became too clouded.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered, looking up at the sky. He was faintly aware of footsteps coming towards him, but he still didn't move. Not even when a warm hand touched his arm. The clouds in the too blue sky held his interest more than anything. At least that was what he told himself.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, sitting down next to the raven-haired man.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "What do you think?"

Sakura blushed lightly, but Sasuke didn't notice. He was still staring at the clouds.

Sasuke continued to stare at the clouds for a few minutes until the only thing he focused on was the hand that had never moved from his arm. He looked at Sakura for a moment, meeting her gaze for the first time since he discovered that he loved her.

He then remembered why he loved her. The curiosity that always filled her eyes. The many emotions she portrayed no matter how hard she tried to hide them. She was an open book, a book he desperately wanted to read, but couldn't figure out how. It was like the book that lay in front of him was written in a foreign language that was always readable, but not to everyone.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked Sakura, trying to translate a page of the book.

Sakura almost broke the eye contact between them, but couldn't bring herself to look away. She sighed, knowing that she should answer truthfully. "You." She answered.

Sasuke looked away, doing what Sakura couldn't. "You shouldn't." Sasuke said. He loved her, but that didn't mean that he should. He had never been, and never will be, a good match for the cherry blossom.

Sakura seemed somewhat taken aback. "Why not?" She asked, still looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer. To truthfully answer and not hold back how he felt anymore. That was what he wanted to do, but couldn't. He sighed, not wanting to answer. He wished there was some way Sakura could just read his mind and discover the answer. The four worded answer. _Because_ _I love you._

"Are you going to answer me? Or just ignore me like you always do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her, shocked.

He had never wanted to make Sakura think he ignored her. He just couldn't say anything. Nothing he wanted to say at least. Then it dawned on him. He didn't have to _say_ anything.

Sasuke picked his hand up slowly and moved it towards Sakura's delicate face. He brushed some hair away from her face and grabbed the back of her head. He brought his head forward as he pulled Sakura's head towards himself.

Their lips made contact and Sasuke pulled away slightly, but not willingly. He had experience, but never wanted to kiss someone so badly before. He wasn't prepared for it. He then closed his eyes, parted his mouth slightly, and finished what he had started.

Sakura kissed back immediately to his surprise. He felt hands press into his hair and he pushed Sakura over so he was lying on top of her. He broke the kiss for a moment to say those three words.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered, kissing Sakura's forehead.

"I love you too." Sakura said back before returning Sasuke's lips to her own.

Naruto and Hinata:

_I can't tell Naruto-kun I like him, can I? He has to have other things he's worrying about with twenty four hours left._ A timid Hinata thought to herself. She looked at the ground, thinking all these things through inside her head. She heard the bench she was sitting on schreech and she looked up, seeing a fairly calm Kiba and Akamaru.

"How's it going Hinata?" Kiba asked, tilting his head slightly. He seemed calm and collected, but was about to die inside. His world was ending. _Everyone's_ world was ending.

"F-fine." Hinata stumbled from being shocked out of her thoughts.

Kibe looked away and fidgeted slightly. "Hinata… I know it's kinda late and all, but would you… Be my girlfriend?" Kiba asked sheepishly.

Hinata blinked, not knowing what to say. She had never thought that Kiba liked her. Luckily, she didn't have to answer for herself.

"No way dog boy!" An annoying voice said from behind the two. Kiba scowled and stood up. "Hinata's mine!"

"Since when Naruto? I didn't know she was owned by any one!" Kiba shot back. Naruto blushed slightly, knowing Kiba was right.

"Well… Hinata! Don't you like me?" Naruto asked. The two boys' heads turned towands the navy haired girl. Hinata looked back, but didn't say anything. This was anything but expected. She was going to say something that wouldn't solve the issue, but was cut off by a pair of hands wrapping around her waist. She looked up and saw Naruto.

The blonde pulled Hinata up off the bench she was sitting on and held her lightly. "Please say yes." Naruto said. Hinata saw Kiba watching from the corner of her eye.

"Y-yes Naruto." Hinata answered.

Naruto smiled, but it wasn't his usual huge grin. It was a different smile. One of pure pleasure. It wasn't large, but it was there. "Good. Now come with me!" He said, letting Hinata go and turning around.

Hinata obeyed and follwed Naruto through the town that was very busy. It was everyone's last day, so it was to be expected. "Through here." Naruto said, slipping down a side alley no one was in. Hinata was hesiatant. She had heard that bad things happen in deserted alleyways. "It's fine." Naruto promised.

When Hinata still didn't move Naruto walked forward, picked her up, and carried her to the very end of the passage. He stopped at the wall, looked at it for a moment, then turned to his left. There was a brightly lit door infront of the new couple and he pushed the door open with is foot. He walked inside and Hinata was momentarily blinded by the bright lights.

When she regained her sight she saw one of the back rooms of Ichiraku Ramen, but it was elaborately decorated. There were deep red and pure white roses scattered about the floor and in vases on the tables. There was fabric to match the roses and also a gray color to tone down the vibrant colors.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked hopefully. Hinata managed a nod. No one had ever done anything this kind for her. Naruto walked behind Hinata and and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm glad." Naruto said in her ear. Her face blushed deeply, but Naruto didn't notice. His head was on top of hers and he sighed. "I wish we had more time." Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked without stammering. "Why did you do all this for me?" She asked.

"Because I love you." Naruto answered simply. If Hinata's face was able to deepen in a blush it would have.

Hinata was about to return the words, but Naruto pulled his hands away and turned her around. She followed his lead and ended up facing his chest. Naruto tilted her head up and brought his head down to hers. Hinata didn't move, allowing Naruto to make the first move. He brushed his lips against hers lightly and pulled Hinata's small body to his. He smiled the same smile as earlier and took a deep breath before putting full force behind the kiss.

Neji and Tenten:

Tenten walked through the forests surrounding Konoha, hoping to find peace away from the bustling city. She heard pants coming from somewhere nearby and looked to see what was happening. She then saw Lee in an abondoned training field, still working on his Taijutsu.

"Lee, you are aware that the Apocalypse occurs in less than a day right?" Tenten asked. Lee stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked at Tenten.

"Of course! I need to keep up my youth so I can die youthfully though!" Lee answered, going back to training. Tenten rolled her eyes and turned around to find Neji right behind her. She was practically level with him and neither moved. Tenten then realized that it was in fact the intimidating Neji in front of her and immediately walked back a step. In the process of bacing up she tripped over a tree root and started to fall.

She was bracing herself for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes that she had unconciously closed and saw Neji holding her.

"Try not to die so soon." Neji said, standing her up again.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tenten said, walking away out of the training area. Neji followed and stopped when they were out of sight of Lee.

"I can't beieve I have to lose you so soon." Neji said. Tenten turned around and saw that Neji had stopped. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"At least we had some time together." She said, thinking about her and Neji. She had liked him since they were placed on the same team. He had apparently liked her as well, for they were together a week after they were forced in the squad. "That's more than other people can say. Some are running around trying to confess everything to the one they love at the last possible moment."

Neji didn't respond at first. "It isn't fair Ten. You know it isn't. Just because one person screws up, everyone suffers." He finally replied.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked. She thought this was natural, not something someone caused.

"Orochimaru. He decides to destroy the earth because he wants to be the strongest person alive. He figured this was the best way to prove he is the ultimate and that no one will ever surpass him." Neji leaned against a tree, needing the support.

"Neji." Tenten said, sympathetically. "I love you." They were the only words she found comfort in herself, and so it would probable be the same for Neji.

Neji looked Tenten in the eye, knowing that there would always be love for him hidden in their irises. "I love you too." Neji replied, stroking Tenten's bangs. "Don't leave me." Neji ordered. Tenten nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. She would have pulled away after a moment but Neji grabbed the back of her head and kept her in place.

Shikamaru and Temari:

"Why must everyone be so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked the blond Sand Sibling that was standing beside him. He was supposed to be escorting her back to her own village, but due to the sudden turn of events, the two decided to stay in Konoha.

"Everyone?" Temari asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes." Shikamaru answered. "Including you." He added to answer her unspoken question. He knew that she would ask it anyway, so he might as well answer.

"And why is that Nara?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru didn't answer this question.

"Is it because of this?" Temari asked, leaning in closer towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru also leaned in and when their faces were an inch apart Temari smirked. "You thought it would be that easy?" She asked, pulling away.

Shikamaru blinked, still off balance. He regained himself and stood as straight as possible. "Like I said. Troublesome." Temari glared at him and started walking away. "Where are you going?" He asked, following after her.

"Away from the sexist." Temari answered, never turning to face him. Shikamaru sighed, but still continued on next to her.

"Take this for sexist." Shikamaru said, grabbing Temari's arm, holding her still. He forced her to turn and he put his lips to hers before she could move away. Temari's mouth stayed as still as a rock. She refused to move it, deisregaurding the temptation set before her.

Shikamaru pulled away. "Stubborn and troublesome." Shikamaru said, turning and leaving Temari behind. He walked for a few minutes and then knew that his hopes were shot. He had hoped, beyond the reason in his brain, that she would follow him. The voice and his head said she wouldn't, but there was another voice, a stronger voice, that told him to hope. That voice was wrong.

He then, for the first time, noticed where he was headed. He was right outside Hanabusa, a small store that few people rarely noticed. It had turned into one of his favorite places for that reason. There was no one to bother him, to upset him. He was perfectly at peace.

He walked in, but immediately turned around. Inside was Temari's brother, Gaara. He had enough issues as it was, he didn't need to create more with the brother of his love. When he was back outside he felt a chill wind brush against his face. It felt refreshing and cleared his mind long enough to notice someone's chakra nearby. A very familiar chakra.

He turned around and looked up in the nearest tree. "You followed me." He accused. There was a very light rustle that came from the tree and in the next moment Temari was in front of him.

"You're correct." Temari said, smirking. "I figured you would have figured it out a bit quicker Mr. Stategest."

"I was paying attention." Shikamaru muttered, turning around and walking towards a bench across the road. He felt a tug at his arm, but he shook it off.

"You aren't leaving again." Temari said.

"Says who?" Shikamaru whispered. He made it across the road without anymore interferrence and sat down on the bench. He slumped down and leaned his head on the back of the seat. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

"So are you bi-polar too?" Temari asked, standing behind the bench. Shikamaru opened his eyes, sat up, and turned around so he was facing Temari.

"Not last time I checked." Shikamaru answered in a monotone voice. He was tired of acting like he didn't care. It took a lot of strength to put up an act like his for a long period of time, and his weakness was slowly working away the façade.

"Stop making this difficult." Temari said. Shikamaru looked at her, not sure what she meant.

"What are you-" Shikamaru started, but stopped when he felt lips on his own. He focused his gaze and saw Temari's eyes in front of his own. He kissed back and closed his eyes, enjoying what was currently his.


End file.
